Unfathomable
by StorSpeaker
Summary: Snotlouts actions will not go unpunished, and what Astrid and Ruffnut do to him is unfathomable. Follows my Story 'Running Scared'


**Unfathomable **

**A/N: You wanted it, here it is. My first and hopefully last M story I will ever right, it's rated for some nudity but…yeah. It probably sucks terribly.**

**Normal POV…**

Snotlout was breathing heavy, gritting his teeth while sweat dripped off his arms as he carried the sixth crate to the middle of the deck. As part of Stoicks punishment, he was to do this for the next six months as the rest of the crew relaxed and drank mead. When he imagined getting out to the sea he didn't imagine this.

Damn Hiccup. Snotlout knew he was supposed to be chief, HIM! Not that scrawny, pathetic useless excuse of a Viking. Snotlout knew that once he became chief, Astrid would fall for him instead of that idiotic fishbone, he was so close to seeing her naked too and even Hiccup ruined that for him as well. He watched as she was about to take of her undergarments when Hiccup came.

Then heard a voice that made his blood run cold, it said say "Oh Snotlout," in a sing song voice.

Slowly he turned around to see Astrid holding her axe and crazy Ruffnut with a smile and her spear in both hands, "Come here to play," She continued in that creepy voice.

Snotlout gulped before sprinting away, trying to dive over the railing but the crew there grabbed him and threw him back on the deck. As he whirled around he felt two fists collide with his face, the blow sent him crashing onto the dock floor, before he could do anything he saw both girls slam their feet into his chest, he could definitely feel a few ribs crack.

He tried to get back up, trying to escape the girls' wrath but once again, Astrid punched him in the jaw, causing his sight to spin before Ruffnut slammed her fist into his face, a loud crack could be heard as Snotlouts nose was broken.

As Snotlout screamed, the girls grabbed him by his feet before dragging him down to the lower deck, unconcerned as his face bounced on the stairs. Snotlout was scrambling at anything to get away, his hands clawing at the wooden decks, and then the girls kicked open a door that happened to be a cell room.

Dropping the boy then went to grab some chains that were hanging from the ceiling and the floor. As they grabbed them, Snotlout stumbled to his feet and was about to try and make a break for it but then Ruffnut tackled him.

"Going somewhere?" with a sick twist, she turned Snotlouts ankle halfway around, "Not anymore," she said to the shrieking teen.

With that, Astrid chained Snotlouts left leg while Ruffnut chained his right, broken foot. Snotlout was now jerking his body, trying to break free, it took both of the girls to chain Snotlouts left hand but as they went for the right, Snotlout made the most idiotic mistake and let out a wild right hook.

The punch connected directly into Ruffnuts cheek and the girl fell down, Astrid and Snotlout both froze in shock, Snotlout was now seriously scared for his life now. Astrid turns to Snotlout in a rage, "You frame Hiccup, hurt him, make him fear for his life for the last three months and now hit a girl! You…YOU…"

Astrid couldn't continue, only let out her rage. She lunged at Snotlout, dropping her axe she punched everywhere on his body. Everything to Snotlout just turned into pain and screams.

_Crack!_

_Snap! _

_Pop!_

_Crack! _

"Ah, Odin's Beard!"

Astrid was cradling her hand gently, her knuckles were bloody and red, some of the blood was some of hers but the rest was Snotlouts.

Then Ruffnut groaned before sitting back up, gingerly touching her cheek before staring at Snotlout.

He was a bloody mess, his nose was twisted and messed up so bad, she couldn't even tell if there was a nose. His jaw was swollen to the size of a dragons egg, a knot was on his forehead while both of his eyes were starting to go purple but his left eye was swollen shut.

She looked at Astrid before nodding her head, "Nice job."

Astrid smirked, "He doesn't even have the balls to-"

Then Ruffnut got a wicked grin, **(You guys see where I'm going with this yet?)**

Quickly she picked up her spear before saying "Pin him."

Astrid obeyed, wondering what her friend was doing when she picked up her spear and began to trail it on Snotlouts body. She added pressure to the blade, making long cuts appear on his chest and arms.

"You boast that you have all this muscle, your strength rivals even our chief, yet you struggled with the ship work, complained about your mace and all of these other problems on Berk. Not to mention your…asset."

With that she was resting her blade directly on Snotlouts crotch.

**(IF YOUR DON'T WONT TO READ THIS PART, LOOK AWAY I WILL TELL YOU WHEN ITS OVER!)**

Carefully, Ruffnut hooked her spear blade into Snotlouts waistband before bringing his pants down revealing his member. Then Ruffnut quickly brought her blade up, bringing up his member before Ruffnut quickly brought the blade down, cutting it off.

Snotlouts shrieks in pain as his asset hits the floor, Ruffnut walked away, closely followed by Astrid and they walked up to the main deck.

**(IT'S OVER! IT'S DONE!"**

When they emerge, they see the crew, Fishlegs and Tuffnut all staring at them.

"What did you do?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid looks back before saying "Something that is unfathomable for any man."

With that all the men shivered, except Tuffnut who walked forward until he was in front of the girls.

The girls stared at Tuff who shifted uncomfortably, "Well?" he said.

"Well what?" replied the girls.

"Aren't you going to do the same thing to me as you did to him?" Tuffnut asks, gesturing to the stairs.

Looking at each other, Astrid says "You didn't see anything, I'm fine with that."

"But," Ruffnut says before punching Tuffnut in the face, harder than usual.

Tuffnut went crashing down as Ruffnut says "You still don't go peeping. Now let's go, we have a Dragon trainer to find."

**I don't think its good at all. But I gave it my best shot.**

**Read, Have a Great day and God Bless.**

**Review**


End file.
